SHAZAM! A Tails Story
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Miles "Tails" Prower is the youngest member of the Freedom Fighters and not many people believe he save the day. When he is call by a old fox, he gains the power of S.H.A.Z.A.M and fights the evil as a new hero.
1. Power of SHAZAM

A Captain Marvel/Shazam Sonic the Hedgehog crossover. This will have Miles "Tails" Prower as Shazam. Tails is a member of the Freedom Fighters, but barely anyone besides his friends acknowledges his hero deeds. When he call my a Wizard to be Mobius champion he grands the Wisdom of Solomon, Strength of Hercules, Stamina of Atlas, Power of Zeus, Courage of Achilles, and Speed of Mercury. This chapter will cover Tails getting the power and will take place in the comics as you might have guess. As for the Black Adam version of this story, still need a little of time to pick, though I am thinking about using Tails Anti-Mobius counter-part. Ok, It been long since I wrote and I really need stop with the one chapter and new stories every time. I'm starting to have too many stories to write.

* * *

The power of SHAZAM!

It was just a normal day for Tails. Building inventions, hanging with Sonic, fighting Dr. Eggman, yep, just a normal day for the youngest member of the Freedom Fighters. Tails dodge a missile and quickly flew up to Sonic.

"Jezz, Eggman must really think I'm the weak link. He been shooting missile at me since I got here!" He said.

"I heard ya. We need to shut it down. Ready to work your magic touch?" Sonic said the asked, smirking.

"Just give me a clear shot to his Egg-Dragon Shooter and I will be." Tails said smirking back.

"YO Sally!" Sonic call to the leader to the team.

"We need to give Tails a path to Eggman machine so he can shut it down!" He said.

"Got it! Tails, be careful!" Sally said back.

"Don't worry Aunt Sally, I got this!" Tails assure her.

Sally gave the order to keep Eggman busy so Tails can shut the robot down. Tails flew as fast as he can with every one keeping the missiles off him. He finally reaches the robot and opens the control box. He starts to work on the wires until he was shock by the electricity from the machine. He feel off and heard Eggman laugh.

"Did you really think I was going to let you shut down my robot that easily? Too bad, now to crush the pipsqueak!" Eggman said and rise the machine foot to Tails and brought it down.

Luckily Sonic zoom by and save Tails just before the machine could crush Tails. Sonic look upset and turn to Eggman, but he felt Tails's hand touch his shoulder and look at him. Tails smile and held up three fingers before counting down.

3...

2...

1...

Then Eggman's Egg Dragon Shooter when off line and fell apart.

"What?! How?!" Eggman shouted inn surprise.

"I was able to get to the mother board before you try to fry me. It just need time to kick in and shut you down." Tails explained.

"GAHHH! I hate you! Just as much as Sonic!" Eggman shouted as his pod eject.

"Nice work little bro! That's what I'm talking about!" Sonic cheer.

"A dangerous idea there Tails, but you did it." Sally smile.

Tails couldn't help, but to blush. He did save the day and he didn't do it alone. Sadly, it won't last, even though his friends knew he save the day, he knew that New Mobotropoils will congratulate the rest of the team and ignore him over all. Still he decides to enjoy it while he can.

* * *

Tails and the other arrive at New Mobotropoils when everyone was waiting to hear about the fight with Dr. Eggman. Sonic went off on how cool he was fighting his old nemesis as Sally brief the rest of the team.

"Eggman was tricky, but one Tails got to the machine, he shut down to save the day." Sonic said at the end.

"There no way! He just a kid!" An adult said.

"Hey, he may be a kid, but he a smart kid! He a proud member of the Freedom Fighters." Sonic snap.

He turns to see Tails, only to find him gone. Sonic look around quite surprise on Tails disappearing trick.

"Ok, I need to ask him how he did that. When I find him." Sonic said.

Tails actually heard what the adult said and flew back to his workshop not hearing Sonic stand up for him. Tails enter and was greeted by Nicole.

"Hello Tails, I heard about to battle with Dr. Eggman. Nice job." She said.

"Thanks Nicole, but no point on trying to tell everyone else. To them I'm just a kid and a weak link to the team." He said letting his thoughts get to him.

"Tails you maybe a kid, but you're a Freedom Fighter, any one your age would be jealous. And you're not a weak link. You keep the team together because you are smart." Nicole told him.

"I know, I know. It just I wish everyone else saw me as a hero like Sonic. I mean I did save Knothole a few years back." Tails said.

"True, but you don't need to worry about what others say about you, just be happy with what you got." Nicole said with a smile.

"Yeah." Tails smile back.

He started to get to work as Nicole left to check on Sally when Tails notices a strange light coming for his bedroom door. Confuse about the light he walk to his door and open it. The result of which was a giant blinding light that bathed over him and turned his world into nothing but white. When the light dimmed down Tails ventured to open his eyes, and what he saw nearly made him want to swear.

Gone was his messy bedroom and in its place was room filled with ancient artifacts, some weird, some scary, and one that appeared to be a golden helmet on a stand that was placed away from the other items. Tails meandered through till he spotted a hallway. He looked back to see if there was maybe a doorway he missed that would take him back home, there wasn't one. Still this place look fantastic, when he reach down the end of the hall he was walking, he noticed the light changing, where it was lit with magical crystals imbedded into the wall, now it was transitioning into torches. They lined the walls, like a beacon leading him to his destination. As he neared, what he believed to be, the end of the hallway. Tails noticed that the hall expanded as he passed through an archway. On either side of Tails stood the statues of creatures that looked like something from a nightmare. Each of the statues had words carved onto them; he read them allowed as he passed each one.

"Pride…Gluttony…Greed…Envy…Sloth…Anger…Lust? What are these things?" He asked out loud.

"They are the Seven Deadly Enemies of Mortals." A loud voice fills the hallway.

Tails jump and look around, wondering where the voice came from.

"W-W-Who's there?!" He asked, feeling scare.

"Calm yourself young one, this way." The voice said again.

Tails saw a small orb of light poof into existence before him. The orb then flicked towards the other end of the hall and down another hall. Tails didn't like this, for all he knew the one who was calling to him had laid out a trap, planning to do unspeakable things to him, or a monster that only sounded normal just to lure you in before it tears you limb from limb. But, the prospect of venturing off into this strange place was equally dangerous, at least this way he knew that there might be someone or something waiting for him. So, reluctantly, he followed the orb.

The orb moved like a firefly, zipping around as it led the young fox further into the depths of the mysterious castle. Then that's when he saw something that nearly made him let out a gasp. The hall opened up into a room he never saw before. There where six thrones there was only one, and a old fox with six tails sat in one. He was wearing heavy white robe and had a long beard stretched down till it nearly touched the floor. Just by look at him, Tails could tell he was very old, but still powerful.

"Come closer child…step forth." He said.

Tails, not knowing why, obeyed the old fox and walked slowly, but cautiously, to him. He stopped about halfway, rooting himself to the spot and telling himself not to get any closer.

"Who are you…? What are you…?" He asked the old fox.

"I am he who has stood guard over the ancient magic! The last of Council of Magic, you may refer to me as the Wizard!"

At that moment the old fox let loose bolts of arcing lightning that shot up and thundered loudly.

"Welcome young fox, to the Rock of Eternity…" He said.

Tails watched as the powerful lightning energy arced from the ancient fox's hands, flashing and roaring as the power lit up the inside of the room, making arcane runes appear as they reacted to the magic of the Wizard. Tails ducked down, covering his head with his hands, watching each of the lightning streaks to make sure that they weren't going to hit him. When the lightning ended, Tails cautiously rose back to a standing position.

"Hey, watch where you're you letting off that magic lightning stuff, you can seriously hurt someone! And what the heck is the 'Rock of Eternity'?" He said and asked.

"You are standing in it now young fox, this place is the Rock of Eternity. In it is housed the greatest collection of magical artifacts, knowledge, and history, a fortress of magic, and the very source of the ancient Power. And it is the Power that I used to forge the spell that summoned you here before me. Now, tell me your name young fox." The Wizard said, raised his right hand and waved it, gesturing to, well, everything.

"Mile's Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. And stop with that 'young fox' mess." Tails said as he cross his arm.

"Hmmm, Tails…hard to believe that my spell brought a child before me, given that it has been many millennia since the last time one had been summoned to this place. Still…let us see if you are worthy." The Wizard said.

Tails quickly stood ready to defend himself since he doesn't know what was going to happen.

The Wizard raised a bushy eyebrow as he gave the fox an inquisitive look.

"You are quick to judge and prone to violence." He said

The old fox rose up from his stone throne and slowly walked down the steps leading down to Tails. The Wizard stopped when he reached the bottom and looked at the fox with his eyes of power.

"Show me now, are you worthy of this power?! Are you the one destined to become magic's champion?!" He calls out.

The Wizard let loose his magical lightning from his hands. The lightning zipped through the air and struck Tails, his eyes glowed blue with the same magical light. He could feel his memories unraveling before him, but he could also sense that the Wizard was seeing them as well.

Tails watch as the image of his parent shown with him just being born and having two tails. He also show the time Dr. Robotnik attack Old Mobotropoils and robotize almost all the mobains. He also saw the time Dr. Eggman has come to his world and started a war all over again. Anger and violence found their way into his heart, as well as a bit of mistrust. His whole life, as far as the Wizard could tell, was nothing short of sorrow and strife. The Wizard waved his right hand, ceasing the spell altogether. Tails fell onto the floor in a heap, quiet whimpers and splashes of tears hitting the stone floor resounded within the chamber.

"You…you had no right to see that or to make me see it again!" He shouted

His expression was warring between wanting to break down into sobs or glare with anger and fury at the old fox who made him relive those awful memories in instant, memories he was happy to forget.

"How…why has my magic brought me another like him? This can only lead to disaster…" The Wizard said to himself.

The Wizard tilted his head to the roof as if seeing into something.

"Is my body so weak now that my spells are becoming distorted?" He asked to no one.

The Wizard looked back down to the fox and said, "I am sorry; it was not my intention to make you see that which you did not want to remember. But I had to be sure…"

A cloth appeared before Tails, small and white like a handkerchief. The orange and white fur fox eyed the cloth suspiciously, but when he looked up into the eyes of the Wizard, somehow, he was able to feel his sincerity in the act. Tails carefully reached out and grabbed the handkerchief and wiped his tear soaked eyes and face. When he was done, the cloth disappeared with a poof.

"T-Thank you…So, what exactly did you have to be sure of, and again, why did you even bring me here?" He asked.

The Wizard sighed heavily.

"I am old little one, and I sense that there is a great stirring of power. Something that might threaten the world you now live in. For centuries I have held fast and kept the power that the Rock of Eternity possesses from falling into the wrong hands. But unfortunately, it means that I could not leave it. I was searching for one who could do what I could not. An individual who could wield the great power of the ancient magic and defend the world as those before me did long ago. Someone who could become magic's champion…" He explains.

Despite the scariness of the situation, he found the plight of the fox troubling.

"So…you thought that I could be 'magic's champion' or whatever? I don't even know a thing about magic! I mean, I'm smart, really smart, but nothing like what you can do!." Tails said shock.

The Wizard smirked at that.

"Believe me, Tails, that would not become an issue. But yes, that spell I cast was meant to find me one who was pure good." He explains.

Tails scratched his chin with his left hand, mulling over the Wizard's words.

"Well…I don't know if it would help, but maybe Sally would be a good fit or maybe Sonic! Don't get me wrong, Sally is the greatest, I like her a lot, and Sonic is practically my big brother! If there's anyone you'd need to be a 'champion' then Sonic is your hedgehog!" Tails said, feeling excitement.

The Wizard smiled at the young fox's enthusiasm for this hedgehog he spoke of.

"Truly you think highly of these two, but it is the spell that chooses who is worthy, or who has the potential to be. But…I am curious about something. May I ask to take another look into your memories?" He said and asked.

Tails jumped back a few feet, taking on a defensive stance.

"Look, living through that once was enough! I don't want to have total recall all over again!" He said angry.

"No, believe me young fox; I will not tread into that part of your mind. Merely, I wish to see what your life is now." The Wizard explains.

Tails shifted his eyes and fidgeted nervously. After a few tense seconds of silence, Tails tentatively nodded his head. The old fox's right hand lit up with the same magical lightning as before, his eyes glowing brightly as he looked down upon him.

"Show me, does this fox have hope?! Does he possess the sparks of good and righteousness?!"The Wizard asks out loud.

The lightning shot straight for Tails, but unlike last time he did not feel the sadness and pain of his past, this was closer to his present. Memories of the many endeavors Tails and his friends made to coming up with plans to stop Eggman flashed before the Wizard's eyes, the struggles of being able to handling being the youngest member of the Freedom Fighters and having been mocked because of it. The friendships she made with Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Amy and Nicole. His adoration and idolization of the hedgehog who took the young fox under his wing and proclaimed him as his "little brother", Sonic the Hedgehog. The fun times he had learning from the two mobains he respected as much as the true blue hedgehog, his adopted aunts, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters who took time to out of the day to devote to developing and nurturing his unique skills.

The Wizard ended the spell, and unlike the first time, Tails did not feel the crippling sadness of his past memories. He looked up at the old fox and noticed his smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Better than okay young one, my search is over. My spell was not wrong; you are different from the last. You can overcome the sadness and the pain of your past and bring forth a shining future. And with my power, you can protect it." He said very happy.

Tails quickly brought up his hands and shook them as if stopping him.

"Whoa-oh-oh, wait, what are you saying?! I'm the one you've been looking for after all?!" He asked shock.

The Wizard nodded an affirmative.

"I…I…I am hero, and maybe a protector?! Yes I want to keep my friends safe and all…and I do care about the people in my life, but…I don't even know if that a good idea! I'm just a twelve-year-old, smart, young fox!" Tails try to explain, good thing his high IQ was kicking in.

"You think too less of yourself, Tails. You –"

Suddenly, the Wizard looked off into the distance, his face scrunching as if he saw something threatening.

"What, what is it?!" Tails asked, looking in the same direction.

"It would seem there is something wrong. A danger looms over your friends." He said.

Tails's eyes went wide with shock.

"WHAT?! How, why, where?!" He asked, worry.

The Wizard's hands glowed and a portal of light appeared before them. The portal shimmered and wavered until it became still. The texture of the portal started to take on the form of glass, like a mirror. The opening then swirled bringing up the image of the Freedom Fighters, and…

"Mammoth Mogul!" Tails shouted.

* * *

Sonic quickly dodge a chaos attack as Bunnie fire her arm cannon, but was block by a shield that Mammoth Mogul place up. After Sonic has finish reminding everyone that Tails was much as a Freedom Fighter as the rest of them, he went off to talk to Tails. He went to his home first, but wasn't there. He check Tails's workshop next, but wasn't there either. He was going to see if Sally saw him when they got a tip that Mammoth Mogul was spotted walking to the city. So he and the others when to see what he was up to. Turn out it was a trap. Mammoth Mogul place a huge shield around them to keep from escaping and give Sonic little room to use his full speed.

The Freedom Fighters knew the only way to get out was to beat Mammoth Mogul and the plan was failing.

"So, big guy. Why trap us? You know traps don't always work. We get out sooner or later." Sonic said, with his trademark grin.

"I'm aware of that Sonic. But there a reason. I actually want Tails. Since he wasn't with you, I'm trying to draw him out." Mogul said before he smirks himself.

"Unless that is he's a coward?" He asked.

"Tails is not a coward! He just busy with something else! Something that can beat you!" Sonic shouted, though he was wondering where Tails was himself.

"Is that so? Well, maybe destroying his friends will get him to come out faster." Mogul said and tries to smash Sonic with his fist.

Sonic quickly zoom out of the way and Bunnie took her chance and landed a punch on Mogul. He was caught off guard by the attack, but recovers quickly and grabs Bunnie and slam her into the ground. Sonic knew he was in trouble. Mogul has taken out everyone but him. Amy and Antoine were taken out before the fight started and Sally was taking out before she could give a order. Sonic and Bunnie had been fighting Mogul for some time and now he was alone.

"Another thing about this shield, Sonic. It is draining you of your speed. Don't you feel slow then normal?" Mogul said then asked him.

"Yeah I notice. But you know me; I never give up until the end." Sonic smirk.

"That I can agree with." Mogul said and the two charge at each other.

* * *

"Oh no…Nonononononono! You have to help them!" Tails pleaded as she turned to the Wizard.

He heard what Mogul said about Sonic losing his speed the longer he stays in that shield.

"I cannot, much of my power is weak and I cannot affect the beast from here. And as I said earlier, I cannot leave the Rock of Eternity." He reminds him.

Tails looked from the portal to the Wizard, back and forth as he desperately thought about how to save his friends. In the end he couldn't think of anything better, with Mogul shield, it don't look like to have any weak points. He then looked directly at the Wizard, his expression serious as determination burned within his eyes.

"The power you were talking about, can it save my friends?!" He asked.

"Yes, but realize that by me bestowing this power upon you, you carry with it all the power, knowledge, and skill of the ancients. A power that can nary be matched by others and will call upon you to fight against the vilest evils of your world, knowing this, will you accept it?" The Wizard asked.

Tails nodded vigorously.

"I will, just tell me what I have to do!" He said.

The Wizard's cloak and beard parted down the middle, showing the symbol of a blue glowing lightning bolt on his chest. "You must speak the magic word Tails, say 'Shazam'."

Tails gave the Wizard a confused look, but complied with his instruction. "Shazam…?"

"No, you must speak it with your good intentions and righteous fury poured into it. Feel it in your heart and speak the word of power!" He said explaining it

Tails closed her eyes and concentrated, letting the good memories and feelings fill his heart and the righteous fury burn inside him and give him strength. He then opened them and spoke the magic word of power.

"SHAZAM! "

A powerful and massive bolt of lightning shot down from high above Tails. The bolt struck him and empowered every cell, every atom in his body. When the lightning bolt ended Tails was completely transformed. His height was equal to a full grown fox. He was donned in a red suit, his hands and feet in golden ornate gloves and boots. His chest plate was golden as well, with a lightning bolt symbol engraved in it. Within the engraving, it appeared as if the very lightning that transformed him was living within it, almost like a glimpse into the magic that now resided in his soul. Tails's tails was now a single tail, which was now a tad bit spikier and longer the both of his tails. The lightning from his chest arced to his head, and then to his feet, traveling along his graceful form as if recognizing its knew wielder.

Tails, after getting over the shock of being struck with lightning and still being able to breathe, lifted one of his hands and gasped at how tall he had gotten.

"Whoa I'm...I'm big! Ack!" He said before covering his mouth.

His voice sounded powerful like a lion but kind as the wind.

"My voice changed too! And…I-I feel stronger actually. Really strong, like I could split a mountain in half and not even break a sweat! Is this the power you were talking about…hey, Mr. Wizard, are you alright?" Tails said feeling the power in him, but notices something was wrong with the Wizard.

The Wizard was sitting on his haunches, and the power in his eyes had dimmed considerably till they became just plain white. He even seemed tired; the strength that radiated from this old fox had somehow gone all at once. Tails feared that he might have just hurt the old fox by speaking the word of power. But the Wizard looked up at the newly christened magical warrior and smiled contently.

"Do not worry about me child, I am most happy…Happy to see that the power of the ancient magic has found one with as good a heart as yours." He said with a smile.

"You don't look so good…" Tails said kneeing to him.

"I am simply tired young one, and it is time for this old stallion to rest. Go now and save your friends…farewell, Tails…truly you are a remarkable fox, I am glad to have met you…" The Wizard said, still smiling.

The Wizard's right hand lit up with magical lightning and before Tails could inquire further, he was struck by his spell, sending him through the portal in the form of pure lightning. The old fox's body shimmered; particles of golden light began to rise up from him as his form began disintegrating with each passing second. But there was no fear in the Wizard's eyes nor was there regret, there was simply peace. He had fulfilled his last duty as a member of the Council of Magic, and protector of the Rock of Eternity. The Wizard then closed his eyes and let go, and with that the rest of his body turned into particles of light that rose into the air and disappeared completely.

At that moment a new tapestry was created in the hall from the entrance to the throne room. It unrolled and revealed a young fox, his coat was a gleaming silver color, and his hair white as snow. His eyes were glowing with the power of his magic as the lightning bolt symbol glimmered and sheered from catching the light from the crystals. He wore a white cloak around his body that flapped in the wind as he stood before two creatures, one was a black and red centaur with two long horns on his head, and the other was a beast with a lion's mane, spiked whip-like tail, and large bat wings on his back.

Near the bottom of the tapestry was golden lettering that read "The 51st Champion, Snow of the White Foxes. The Liberator. Banisher of King Caftan and Skidpan the Beast. "

* * *

This is where I'm stop for his chapter. Up next Tails (as Shazam) and Mammoth Mogul fight and Tails learns more about his powers. Tails will have enemies as Shazam and Mammoth Mogul is one of them. I remember hearing about the Min-series comic for Tails and Mammoth Mogul once fought Tails alone until other Tails from different worlds help him. The reason why Tails was unsure the first time about taking the new power is because he young and things is unwise for a kid to hold the power, even if they are as smart as Tails. Please review.


	2. Shazam vs Mammoth Mogul

**Shazam vs Mammoth Mogul**

Sonic was thrown into the chaos shield and slid to the ground. He was tired and almost all of his speed was gone. The other woke up and tries to help him, but Mogul was too strong. He threw all them back near Sonic.

"Got any plan that doesn't use my speed?" Sonic asked Sally.

"No, Mammoth Mogul really had thought this through. I think the shield affects us too in some way." Sally said.

"Maybe it for keeping us from helping Tails if he was here. Mammoth Mogul did say he wanted Tails." Sonic told her.

"What? Why does he want Tails?" Amy asked.

"We have a bit of history." Mogul said, walking up to them.

High above the shield, a bolt of lightning zipped through the sky. The Freedom Fighters and Mammoth Mogul look up, hearing the sound of thunder in the distance, but not seeing a cloud in the sky.

"Odd, Thunder, but there are no storm clouds." Mogul said with a rise eyebrow.

"Nicole..." Sally started to said before they heard great roar of thunder, stronger than the last, rocking the entire area.

They blinked once and in that instant a giant lightning bolt crashed down breaking though the shield and landing in front of them. Before them with resounding force. The entire area was bathed in light-blue as the crackling of electrical energy filled lightning bolt dispersed; all eyes were on the older fox who now stood before them. His tail waving in the cross breeze of the ionized air. Lightning arced from his hands to the rest of his body as he glared with anger at Mammoth Mogul before him.

Tails didn't have the time to question what happened to the Wizard, or how he got here. All that mattered now is that he was there, and he had the power (hopefully) to protect his friends behind him. Mammoth Mogul didn't know what to make of him, he were obviously threatened by him, even though he didn't show it and an older fox suddenly descending from the sky in a flash of lightning is enough to put the fear of the divine in any creature. Normally, Tails would've just lashed out at the ancient mammoth, but his mind was thinking more clearly than normal, more tactical even. He had made Mammoth Mogul afraid of him somewhat, so he used this to his advantage.

"You won't hurt them anymore. Leave now with your dignity, and limbs, intact." Tails threatened.

He liked the sound of his voice, strong, but smooth.

"Hmm, a fox broke through my shield and appear in a lightning bolt. And you are threatening me as well? I can tell you are no normal fox." Mogul said.

"You're right, I'm not." Tails said as he stood ready.

Tails can really feel the power in his body build up. As if it was ready to help him. Without warning, Mogul charge at him and Tails caught him and held him in spot. Tails's eyes widened at the fact that he just stopped Mammoth Mogul who had more size and strength, but wasn't even feeling any strain at all. Mogul was shock as well. It was clear that the fox was strong, but it look like it was stronger than he thought.

Then Tails propelled himself forward, but he was not prepared for the great acceleration that followed. That propelled him and Mammoth Mogul like a rocket, sending them into the woods as Mammoth Mogul and Tails smashed through the shield then one tree after the other. Tails angled himself down and let go of Mammoth Mogul. The ancient mammoth landed hard against the ground, but Tails was able to correct himself, turning around and slamming his feet into the dirt and leaving a large trail of disturbed earth till he stopped completely. Tails panted, not from exhaustion, but from the rush of going so fast, it was exhilarating.

 _'I just…I just flew! I flew as fast as Sonic and I have one tail! Oh my god! That was epic!'_ Tails thought.

Mammoth Mogul also thought it was epic, epically painful, though he hated to admit it. The ancient mammoth slowly rose from the small crater it created on impact, shaking off the loose dirt from his body.

"Hm, strong enough to hold me in place and fast enough to have us come to the woods. There more to you then meets the eye." He said.

"Yeah, that I can agree with." Tails smile.

Mogul fire a chaos spear, but Tails dodge it by turn his body to the side. Tails then flinched like he was about to take off, but something was odd about his surroundings in that moment. The leaves from the branches seemed to be falling in slow motion, even the dust from the dirt he kicked up was lingering longer than usual. He then looked towards ancient mammoth and saw that he was moving as slow as molasses.

 _'Okay…either I can manipulate time like chaos control or I'm moving super-fast and everything else around me is moving slow compared to me.'_ Tails thought.

Tails decided to test his theory and ran to the ancient mammoth; it only took him a few short steps before he was right in front of him. Mogul had no idea he was there, or if he did, he was too slow to do anything about it. Tails felt the fury in him rise at this moment, he then drew back his right hand as electrical energy began to arc off of his limb. The energy then coalesced around his right hand as he thrust it forward, making contact with the left cheek of the ancient mammoth. The strength of the punch knocked Mammoth Mogul right through five trees before slamming against a sixth, and the lightning that was around Tails's hand had added an extra kick to the attack, giving it a slight paralyzing effect.

Everything went back to moving at normal speed after that. Tails looked behind him and saw that a dust trail had kicked from where he ran to where he was now.

 _'Super speed, definitely super speed! I wonder if I could do a Sonic Boom...? Heck I might be faster the Sonic!'_ Tails thought in awe.

Mogul stood up and rubs his cheek. He felt that! He actually _felt_ that! Normally it would take someone stronger to hate him, like Knuckles and Bunnie to name a few. But this fox, threw one punch and it hurt like he was hit by a chaos blast. He looks at the fox, which was lost in his own thoughts, before pointing his cane at him and fire a Chaos Spear at him. Tails snap out of his awe and saw the attack heading for him. He reaches his arm behind him and a thunderbolt landed in his hand. Tails didn't have time to question it and threw it at the Chaos Spear.

The two attacks hit each other, but the thunderbolt tore through Chaos Spear and hit Mammoth Mogul in the chest. Mogul scream as he felt the pain was over him. It was like the small lightning bolt has 3,000 volts, but it felt like he was hit by 300,000 volts! After a few second of continuous pain, Mammoth Mogul collapse on the ground. His suit was burn and tear and parts of his fur was a bit burn. He look up and growl at Tails.

 _'Not down yet, huh? Well I guess I should fix that!'_ Tails thought.

"You cannot be me!" Mogul said pointing his cane at Tails.

"Afraid you lose?" Tails smirk.

The two charge at each other, Mogul using his body and Tails readying a punch. Tails hit first and Mammoth Mogul went flying into to trees once again. As soon as he stops he tries to get up, but was too weak.

"Damn... Damn it...DAMN IT!" He shouted.

Within a flash he disappears just as Tails reach to where he was.

"Darn! He's gone! Must have use Chaos Control to get away. Well at lease he had been stopped. I should check on the others." Tails said then speed to the edge of the forest.

He reaches the edge thanks to his new found speed. Tails was about to leave the forest, but stopped for a moment.

 _'What if they're afraid of me? What if they don't believe it's me? I need to hide myself, just until I can figure things out.'_ Tails thought to himself.

As if to answer his request, the living lightning from his chest arced out, forming an outline of something. The energy flashed and the light materialized into a white hooded cloak with gold trimming around the edges, and a golden clasp that kept the cloak held fast around his neck.

 _'Guess this'll do, hope it's enchanted or something…'_ Tails thought again.

Tails then used his hand to raise the hood up, covering most of his face before he went to see his friends.

* * *

The Freedom Fighters were recovering after the fight and there was one thing on their minds. _Who was that fox?_ They were shock to see that the fox was able to hold Mammoth Mogul back with no stain to him. They were shock even more when the fox push him into the woods and watch as trees fell then heard a sound of thunder and a loud scream. A few more seconds they heard someone shout and a bright flash.

"The battle... iz she over?" Antoine asked.

"Ah think so." Bunnie said, unsure.

"Nicole, can you find out what going on?" Sally asked the AI.

"I been scanning the area since that fox appear and there was two energies I pick up. The first was Chaos energy and the other was an unknown energy that appears to take the form of lightning." Nicole answered.

"So who was that fox?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. I never had seen him before." Nicole answers again.

"Is everyone alright?" A voice spoke from behind them.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice. The older fox from earlier was walking towards them. His face obscured by the shadows of his hood as his cloak flapped with each step. Bunnie quickly put herself between her friends, adopting an attack position and putting on the fiercest expression she could muster. The older stopped; he almost looked hurt by the action.

"Don't come any closer, who are ya, and what do you want?!" Bunnie demanded.

The older fox paused as if thinking about the question.

"My name…? My name is…is…Shazam." He said after thinking.

Everyone looked at the fox with confusion.

"'Shazam', that's yer name, really?" Bunnie asked again.

"Y-Yeah, it's my name, I'm Shazam! And I just want to help, I don't want to hurt you," said the fox.

No one didn't know why, but they felt a strange familiarity with the older fox, as if they knew him.

"What happen to Mammoth Mogul?" Sally asked.

"He got away, but he may not show up again for some time." Shazam answered.

"How is it that did all that? Stop Mammoth Mogul with no stain and even push him into the woods like that?" Sonic asked.

"I stronger then I look." Shazam said.

"Shazam, why and how, did you show up to help us?" Sally asked.

"I'm the chosen champion to protect my home and I saw you were having trouble so I decide to help. As for how, I really can't explain it, but I was send by someone else." Shazam said.

"Who?" Nicole asked.

"He never gave his name, but told me to call him the Wizard." Shazam answer.

"I sense that new energy coming off of you. What is it?" Nicole asked again.

"Look, I understand you're being careful around me, but I just got this job and powers. So I need time to figure this all out." Shazam said.

"Sorry, it just you appear out of nowhere..." Sally said.

"It alright Princess Sally." Shazam said with a smile.

That shocks the Freedom Fighters. He knew Sally's name.

"How did you know my name?" Sally asked.

"And how did you know she a princess?" Amy added.

"I know all of you. Princess Sally, Amy Rose, Antoine D'Coolette, his wife Bunnie "Rabbot" D'Coolette, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Nicole the Holo-Lynx. The Freedom Fighters. Oh, and I can't forget Miles "Tails" Prower." Shazam said.

"He's good!" Amy said shock.

The other could only nod.

"Look you might want to get some help? There something I need to do." Shazam said and turn away from them.

Before anyone could asked, Shazam speed off shocking them even more.

"He... just as fast as Sonic!" Amy said.

"Ah dare say he might be faster the Sugah-hog." Bunnie added.

"No way! I the fastest thing alive! He can't be faster than me." Sonic said, not happy.

"In the meantime, we need to get back to New Mobotropoils. Nicole see what you can find about this Shazam and his energy." Sally said, and then spoke to Nicole.

"Right away Sally." Nicole said and disappears.

* * *

Tails stop near the gates but, far enough so he couldn't be seen. He stood there and let all that happen to fill his mind.

 _'I don't believe it! I did all that?! I beat Mammoth Mogul with this new power and over match him in strength, speed and...Dare I say it...MAGIC! This is too much! OK, Tails calm down. You should get back to your workshop and think of what to tell the others...wait a minute!'_ Tails thought before he remembering something.

It just now dawned on Tails that he never asked the Wizard if this was a permanent transformation.

"Oh crap, no! Am I going to be an adult for the rest of my life?! Granted that's not a bad thing, but how am I going to explain this to everyone?! Will the king be mad that I am an adult?! Damn it why didn't I think to ask?!" Tails shouted to himself.

Tails began pacing back and forth, trying to think of how he could explain this or change back. It took a while, and he knew that he would not have enough time before someone was out looking for him. It was then that a crazy idea entered his head.

"Well, it worked to change me into this; it should turn me back right?" Tails said to himself.

Tails stood away from the gates even more, not wanting the lightning bolt to come crashing down on them. Once he was a safe distance from it, Tails concentrated on the feelings he used to initiate the transformation, and when he felt it the older fox spoke aloud the word.

"SHAZAM!"

A lightning bolt suddenly shot down from the sky out of nowhere and struck Tails. A cloud of white smoke appeared around him, obscuring the form of the super hero. Tails walked forward out of the cloud of smoke and opened his eyes. She was no longer a tall and slender older fox, but merely a small, two tail fox. Tails inspected his form, checking to see if anything was amiss or permanently altered.

"Okay, it looks like everything's back to normal. But still…" Tails said after seeing everything was fine.

Tails really needs to figure this out and the only way he going to do that is get back to the Rock of Eternity. Only question he has is, HOW?!

* * *

Up next Tails finds his way back to the Rock of Eternity and learns what the letters S.H.A.Z.A.M stands for. And Mammoth Mogul plans his revenge against Tails as Shazam. Also the Freedom Fighter try to figure who Shazam is and see if he friend or foe.


	3. Legends of SHAZAM

**Legends of SHAZAM**

Tails made it back to his workshop and started to act like nothing happen. He tries his bedroom again, but it just open to his messy room. So he sat, thinking everything that happens to him. He was taking to a place call the Rock of Eternity, given a power to use to protect, use it against Mammoth Mogul, won. Discover that saying the word of power will change him into Shazam and back. But he knows there has to be more then what he already has. If only he could get back to the Rock of Eternity. Tails sigh before hearing a knock on his door. He got up and answers it to find Sonic and Sally at the door.

"Hey, Sonic, Aunt Sally." Tails greeted them.

"Tails, man. I have been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" Sonic asked.

 _'I was taking to a place call the Rock of Eternity, met a wizard and given a new power. Oh and I'm Shazam.'_ Tails thought

"I had to take care of an imported erred. I didn't have time to tell anyone where I was going." Tails said instead.

He had feeling that no one would believe him is he said his thought. Sonic raised a eyebrow, but Sally spoke before he could.

"Tails, Mammoth Mogul has return. He was after you." She said.

Tails was already aware that Mammoth Mogul was back, but wasn't aware he was after him.

"Hm, I recall fighting him when I went on my own during my early years as a Freedom Fighter, but I not sure why he after me." Tails said thinking about it.

"And get this, we met an older fox by the name of Shazam, and he took down Mammoth Mogul on his own." Sonic said.

"Really?! I know Mammoth Mogul isn't easy to take down, but this Shazam person took him down on his own?" Tails asked, knowing it was him that did it.

Tails really wanted to tell them that he was Shazam, but he didn't know much about the power he has. He decides to wait until he got it figure out before he tells them.

"Well, we are glad he help, it just we have no clue on who he is and well..." Sally said before Sonic took over.

"We are trying to find out who he really is. That way we can thank him and see if he can be part of the team." He said.

Tails was surprise; they wanted to know who Shazam was and have him be part of the team. What they didn't know is Shazam was in front of them and he already was part of the team. But he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"You think you can help us, little bro?" Sonic asked him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Sure, I'll stay here and see what I can find." Tails said.

"Good, I have Nicole already looking for Shazam; with the two of you I'm sure we can find him." Sally said.

Tails nods and the two friends left, Sonic cracking a joke making Sally laugh. Tails shut his door and sat at his desk.

"Great! The others are looking for me as Shazam and I don't know a thing about this power. It would help if I had more information." He said out loud.

 _"If it is information you want, all you need do is ask."_ said a soft voice.

"Huh? Who there?" Tails said, ready to use the word of power if it was needed.

 _"On the table my dear Champion."_ The soft voice said again.

Tails eyes went straight for the table and saw a strange sight. A pink, shimmering butterfly was perched right before him. Its wings moved back and forth in small movements, making sparkles of pink light fall from them.

"Is that a butterfly? And did it just talk?" Tails asked.

 _"I did, and I can assure you, you're not going crazy."_ it said.

Tails was shock. Then again Mobius was fill with talking animals so, it didn't sound too crazy for a butterfly to talk.

"Who are you?" Tails asked the butterfly

 _"I feel that introductions are best done face-to-face. Speaking through astral projections is good for communication purposes. I would assume you value interactions of a more personal nature. Also…"_

The butterfly lifted off the table and fluttered towards Tails, hovering in front of him.

 _"I've wanted to meet the new Champion for a while now, and I would very much like to show you around the Rock of Eternity."_ It added.

Tails's ears perked up at the mention of the Rock of Eternity.

"You…You're from the Rock of Eternity?" Tails asked.

 _"Yes."_

"And…you can take me there?!" Tails asked again.

 _"Well…only the Champion can enter, outsiders aren't allowed within it."_ The butterfly said.

"Well, I'm alone right now. So how do we get there?" Tails said then asked.

The butterfly said nothing and flew away. Tails follow it through his lab before reaching a small room that was filling with parts that he plans on using for the Tornado. The butterfly stops and turns to Tails.

 _"Alright, for now, since you are new to entering the Rock of Eternity, I will serve as your way in and out. Simply ask me to take you there and I will Champion."_ It said.

"Okay, um, take us to the Rock of Eternity, please." Tails asked nicely.

 _"Very well, here we go."_ The butterfly said.

The room started to rumble and moan as the light within it was sucked away. Little by little the shadows crept over everything, slowly making their way towards Tails. Tails quickly ready, his protective maternal instincts kicking in. The butterfly was starting to become the only light source in the room as the room became pitch black. The was a sudden shift, almost faint, but it happened; almost as if the world was being pulled out from under him.

In the distance, a white outline of a door appeared. The butterfly made its way to the door and upon its proximity, the door opened to near blinding white light. Tails gulped, wondering if he were somehow spirited away to heaven before his time. But with remaining in darkness being their only other option, he moved towards the light, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the brightness.

When he passed through the other side, audible gasp rang out from him.

 _"Welcome Champion, to the Rock of Eternity."_ The butterfly said.

* * *

Mammoth Mogul sat in his chair with his new suit on and a few warps around his arms and head. To other he looks like he was taking his defeat well. But inside he was steaming. He just met and fought fox who had a power unlike he even seen before. And it look to be more powerful then Chaos energy. But it couldn't be, the new energy took a form of lightning and it hurt, worse than a real lightning bolt. He stood and walk out to the hallway were all the things he had collected over the years. He soon reachs his office and sat at his desk. He plan out a few files and look over them.

 _'If I'm going to beat this Shazam. Then I need to find everything about him. I need to test him.'_ Mogul thought.

He looks over the file that was mark for hire. But these weren't normal hires, they were assassins' hires. He doesn't want Shazam dead, but if it happens, then he was fine with it. He picks up a file that was mark Chomps Gator and read it. Mammoth Mogul was to see that Shazam fall before his feet and crush him under his foot.

* * *

Tails was quite shock on where he was. When he exited the door he walked right into the largest, most expansive library that either of he had ever seen. Books were automatically re-shelving themselves as they floated from one end of the bookshelf to another across the way. Bookshelf upon bookshelf was filled with ancient and forgotten tomes and texts of all kinds, a large rotunda of knowledge that seemed to stretch all the way to a never ending ceiling. Warm, golden light bathed over the area, making it just bright enough to read the books without being too dim to hurt your eyes.

"Whoa is this the Rock of Eternity?" Tails asked.

 _"No, this is only the library wing. The Rock of Eternity is much bigger."_ The butterfly said.

"Okay, so, are you going to tell me who you are or what?" Tails asked.

 _"Oh yes! Pardon me, just a moment."_ The butterfly said.

The butterfly floated up into the air and dissolved into particles of pink light. Tails felt a sense of panic, wondering if he had demanded the impossible and the butterfly perished as a result of his demand. However, his fears were quickly put to rest when the particles multiplied and recollected on the floor a few feet away. The sparkling dust started to take on the form of a butterfly mobain; the sparkling dust then combined and formed a solid body with a flash of pink light. When the flash subsided, what stood before them was not a butterfly, although this equine being did have beautiful, translucent butterfly wings that shimmered as they made the slightest move.

"Greets, my name is Sky-free." she said.

"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone one call me Tails." Tails said.

"I must say, for a fox that has two tails, you are as smart as a nine tails." Sky-free said looking at Tails's...err...tails.

"What?" Tails asked.

"Based on how many tails a fox has shown smart they are. You have two tails, but you're only as old as a one tail, but as smart as a nine tails." Sky-free explain.

"It how I was born. I have a high IQ for my age." Tails said.

Sky-free nods in understanding. She was born as a butterfly, but she can become a mobain with help of some of her own magic.

"Okay, what is the 'Rock of Eternity' exactly, what is with this power I have, where are we exactly?!" Tails asked.

Sky-free chuckled lightly and turned around.

"Perhaps an explanation along with visual aids would help. Please follow me." She said and started walking.

Tails shrugged and followed Sky-free. Tails noted that as they walked through the halls of this castle like place, that the atmosphere was a lot brighter. The last he was here it was darker and felt old. Although that could've been due to where he was inside the structure and now he was in a place that had more light than where he was at before.

The two mobains continued down the long hallway till they arrived at their destination. When they exited the hall, Tails were surprised to see a large flat surface, like a platform. Above him was the bright blue sky with just a few strands of clouds hanging around. Tails walked further out onto the stone platform, trying to see what exactly Sky-free wanted to show him. When Tails looked back to Sky-free, his eyes were drawn to the large pyramid structure that was behind the butterfly mobain. The pyramid had to be twice the size of the world's tallest mountain, if not three or four at the very least. The stone was stacked like stones, one on top of the other. At the very tip there were spires that resembled castle turrets and towers.

"This…This is the Rock of Eternity?!" Tails asked.

Sky-free fluttered over to Tails's side as she shook her head.

"No, no, no, the rest of it is down below." She said.

Tails made his way, carefully, to the edge of the platform. Only to find that the platform was just a small segment of the giant structure. The edge sloped and kept going further down. The two tails made his way to other side to find a better angle. When he did, Tails found that the giant structure continued downward, matching the height of the tip. The width and circumference of the Rock of Eternity was beyond Tails's ability to calculate without the proper equipment.

"This thing…is massive…" Tails spoke in astonishment, "How…How was this created?"

"The Rock of Eternity was forged from the most ancient of magic's; it is the source and the container. The structure itself was formed from two opposing, yet equally powerful land masses. The top half of was created from a portion of land from Heaven. While the bottom half was created from a portion of the land that comprises Hell. Both halves held together by a magic that brings harmony to both warring sides and subdues their rage towards the other, in order to create the ultimate fortress of magic and storehouse of knowledge, the Rock of Eternity." Sky-free explain.

Tails's brain was really overworking. He was sure even Nicole would overload with what she saw.

"Sky-free…how did this – how was this all built, and how is it connected to my powers?" Tails asked.

"That my Champion is an excellent question." Sky-free smile.

Sky-free took Tails into a room that held a single book. The butterfly mobain used her magic to open the tome and immediately light flooded the room, taking shape and form, becoming holographic images of civilizations that existed long ago. Tails stuck close by, watching as Sky-free's magic resonated with the books and allowed her to begin the story.

 _Eons ago, before the founding of Mobuis, before the rulers of Acorn family, and even before the rule of Robotnink, there was the Council of Magic. They were made up of six unique people, each possessing incredible magical power that equaled that of a god. These people saw that the world of unknown planet was a harsh land, governed by the strong who swallowed the weak, and corrupted the innocence of all things good. The Council of Magic could no longer stand and watch as this injustice went on and decided to act. They used their magic to forge the Rock of Eternity, uniting it to call upon the ancient magic. Together, with their newly created fortress, the six gods fought against the corruption at its root, The Seven Deadly Enemies of Mortals._

 _Each one was a demonic entity that represented a mortal sin of mortal kind. The first was Lust, the sin who used her power to make many fall prey to their depraved desires and to defile and ravage. Man, women, and child, all were equal in her eyes, and all could succumb to debauchery. The second was Gluttony, the demon which consumes and consumes but is never satisfied, eventually bringing ruin to everything, even oneself. The third was Sloth, his brought about apathy and laziness, sapping the will of others to walk, talks, or even care about others._

 _The others were Anger or Wrath as he liked to be called. He steeped himself in violence, murder, and bloodshed, be it friend, foe, lover, brother or sister, mother or father, child and parent, all would kill and spill the blood of their fellow people without reason or mercy. The fifth was Envy; his power caused mortals to covet that which they believed to be rightfully theirs, so much so, that they would indeed kill to have it. Whether it was beauty, wealth, power, nothing was too simple or too grand. The sixth was Greed, although not the strongest, his power does bring great woe and destruction, making other people take and take until there is nothing left for anyone. Food would be scarce and they would hoard, the poor would die and be sold into slavery for they were taken for all their money._

 _And the lastly, but not at all least, was Pride, the most powerful and destructive of all the seven. Her power was the cause of many wars and deaths across the planet, and it is she who leads the Seven Enemies. The six gods fought against these seven demons in a titanic duel that ravaged the planet and nearly tore it in twain. In the end, the Council was able to seal the Seven Enemies within the depths of Hell, and it is there that they will remain until the end of time._

"What happened after the battle? To the people who were left after they endured such devastation?" Tails asked.

"Yes, so much devastation. But unfortunately, all was not well…" Sky-free said sadly.

 _The Council of Magic saw the destruction caused by their war with the seven and decided that they should never set hoof on the mortal world again. They retreated to the Rock of Eternity; from there they watched as the remnants of the people left picked up the pieces and forged new kingdoms and territories. And, although not as severe as when the seven were more present on unknown planet, their influence had not diminished. It was clear to the council that order and harmony needed to be restored, but they could not be this symbol for they had a hoof in the destruction._

 _So, they decided to pool their magic together and grant it to a chosen individual, one who would wield their collective powers in one body and become a symbol for the weak and defenseless to rally behind and give them hope. They created the Word of Power, a magic incantation that would combine their powers, and so they used the first initial of each of their names in order to create this word._

 _S, for the Wisdom of Solomon,_

 _H, for the Strength of Hercules,_

 _A, for the Stamina of Atlas,_

 _Z, for the Power of Zeus,_

 _A, for the Courage of Achilles,_

 _M, for the Speed of Mercury._

 _So was born the Word of Power, the word that means power incarnate and would be the battle cry of the Mightiest Mortal and Champion of Magic…SHAZAM._

Before each of the letters stood the image of the one of the six gods, Tails had to bite his lower lip to stifle a gasp. The six gods looked exactly like the old gods from the legends. He was wondering if they were giving other chosen people, overlander and mobain alike, power like the Wizard did for him.

"Sky-free, who was it that they picked to be the first Champion?" Tails asked.

"He, Tails. The first champion was made up of young fox like yourself with just one tail." Sky-free said as she shifted the scenery around.

Before Tails stood the young fox that just a few months older then him.

"The fox was named is Shae, sold into slavery after his father had laid with an female cat mobain, which most were slaves under the rule of the privileged, He was beaten, tortured, and defiled, suffering his whole life." Sky-free explain sadly.

Tails couldn't help to feel sorry for the young fox. He was almost born into the same life as Shae.

"The Council saw something within him, the potential to bring about great change. He had suffered hardships and still fought to stay alive and keep others safe. It was because of these traits that he was summoned to the Rock of Eternity. To share the power and become powerful being he must follow under their rules. He agreed and the word was spoken." Sky-free continued.

"SHAZAM!"

The image of the young fox was then struck by lightning and what emerged from the smoke was a full grown fox, only inches taller than Tails's form. His suit was black, with golden gauntlets and greaves similar to Tails's. Upon the fox's chest was a golden thunderbolt insignia, and just like his own, it too held the magical lightning. His hair was black, but his coat was dark violet, giving him an intense visage, but his eyes were gentle and soft, but they did not hide the great power that lay behind them.

"His form's name was combined from two names he picks. Teth, meaning black, and Adam, from Adamant, his last name, thus was born Teth Adam." Sky-free said.

"'Black Adam…' sounds like a dark name for hero," Tails said, thinking about the name.

Tails look at Black Adam and got the funny feeling he and Black Adam will cross paths one day.

"So it was that Black Adam would come to be known as the great hero, using his power to bring down the tyrannical society that made many suffer, freeing many slaves and other subservient sentient beings like mobains." Sky-free spoke again.

"What happened to him next?!" Tails asked, sensing that there wasn't a happy ending to this story.

"He fell, neither member of the Council of Magic understood how or why, but Black Adam changed. He became obsessed with the power, conquering one kingdom after another and bringing them under his rule of power and might. The Council could not take away his power; so instead, they sealed him away, locked inside of a sarcophagus for all time." Sky-free explain sadly once more.

Sky-free transported them with fluid use of her magic to the hallway that Tails recognized. It was the hall that led to the throne room, the one that had the tapestries.

"From Black Adam rose better heroes, true Champions of Magic that upheld the ideals of justice, harmony, and peace." She said.

Tails stared at one tapestry after the other, reading the names of the various heroes who held the title of Champion and the power of SHAZAM for countless millennia. It felled Tails with a sense of pride to be included in this pantheon of heroes who changed the world and made a difference. Granted it was a shame that no one knew of their sacrifices and struggles, nor of their heroic deeds, but, Tails thought, maybe he could bring back the legacy.

It was then that they got to the end of the hallway and Tails's eyes found themselves drawn to a tapestry that read "Snow".

"Why do I feel like I know this person?" He asked out loud.

"Because you do, that is the Wizard that granted you your powers, although he was much younger back then. He saved my life, gave me purpose." Shy-free said.

"So that's what his name is! Where is he, I wanted to ask him some questions about how to control this power?" Tails said then asked.

"Tails…Champion, Master Snow is no longer with us…" Sky-free said sadly.

"He's dead, isn't he Sky-free?" Tails asked, fearing the worse.

The butterfly mobain nodded.

Tails shook his head in disbelief, it wasn't possible.

"N-No way, are you telling me that a fox as powerful as him died! He was alive when I left, how did die, why?!" Tails asked shocked

"It is…inevitable. When a Champion grows too old his powers suffer as a result, they weaken. So, in order to make sure that there would always be someone to fight against evil, the power seeks out a worthy successor or a potential worthy successor. And once one is chosen, the previous holder is allowed to go in peace to Heaven." Sky-free said, then gestured to all fifty tapestries, "Each of these is of a fallen Champion. That is what this hall is for, a memorial for the past heroes."

Tails looked upon the tapestries, images of mobains and overlanders from ancient times each of whom fought to protect this world and did so till they grew too old and passed on the mantle to a new warrior. Tails bow his head in respect for the fallen heroes and heroines.

* * *

Ok, up next Mammoth Mogul send out an assassin to test Tails as Shazam and Tails learns how to control his new found power. I don't know if the comics or any show or game of Sonic has something that likes Heaven and Hell. I do know there are zones, but that's it. I did read a comic where it was discover that Mobuis is Earth. Also I decide to all that little history of people believing that the more tails foxes have, the smarter they are. Feel free to draw and think of you own idea of what Sky-free wonder look like as a Butterfly Mobain. I haven't read a comic that has those Mobains. Please Review!


	4. Prison Break

**Prison Break**

Mammoth Mogul sat at his desk waiting for his hire help. He knew there was more to the fox then meets the eye. The only way he was going to find out is if he tests him. Mogul also couldn't help but to feel that he met hat fox somewhere before. Before he can think too much into it, his phone beep.

"Mr. Mogul, Chomp Gator is here to see you."

"Thanks you, Mercy. Let him in." He said and the door open.

An alligator with a golden chain around his neck, shoes that looks likes Victor Crocodile's and dark green scales step into Mogul's office.

"Chomps the Alligator. Welcome." Mogul said.

"I hear you want my talents." Chomps said.

"Yes, I need you to take out someone. He has fought me and I hate to admit it, but I lost. Now if it was against Sonic the Hedgehog I can understand, but a fox? That is a embarrassment." Mogul said.

"A fox? Now that something I never thought I heard. Everyone knows your loses to that hedgehog. But to a fox? It not that two tail brat that beat the first time is it?" Chomps asked.

Mogul turn away, he never forgot the first time Tails beaten him. The fox was young and weak. Didn't know much about being alone. He was smart, Mogul will give him that, but that was his biggest embarrassment.

"No, this is a new fox. He a full grown fox that wears a red suit, his hands and feet in golden ornate gloves and boots. His chest plate was golden as well, with a lightning bolt symbol engraved on it." Mogul said.

"Hm, sound like someone dress up early for Halloween." Chomps said.

"Trust me, He no normal fox. He can control lightning as if he a god." Mogul told him.

"A god?! No one a god. I will show him." Chomps growl.

"You may have to force him out. He could gone into hiding." Mogul said.

"Hmm, so he one of those type of heroes, huh? Well, I got just the idea. Heh, maybe my cousin will be there!" Chomps laughs.

Mogul smile as he turns his chair to face away from Chomps. He knew that Chomps won't win, but it will help him learn more about the fox he fought.

* * *

The tour was ended with Tails returning to the throne room where he met the Wizard, now known as Snow. The room wasn't as dark as before, it was lighter, as if signifying a renewed vigor and power. The room itself was expansive, with a crystal orb sitting near the throne, held up by three ornate, iron posts. The throne itself was polished marble; the symbol of a thunderbolt was carved at the top, a symbol showing the rightful guardian of Rock of Eternity.

Tails tentatively walked up the steps. When he reached the top, he gently touched the armrest, dragging his hand over its smooth surface. The throne thrummed as it resonated with the power within him. Tails close his eyes as he bow his head once more in respect of the fallen fox. Once he was down he turn to Sky-free and walk up to her.

"So…I'm really in charge of protecting all of this. And keeping the world safe from evil?" Tails asked.

"Indeed, a great responsibility, but one I know you can shoulder. The Living Lightning and Master Quicksilver would not have chosen lightly." Sky-free confirm.

"At least now I know what the Wizard meant when he said _'another like him'_. He meant Black Adam, didn't he?" Tails asked again, remembering that the Wizard was afraid that he was going to be like Black Adam.

Sky-free shook her head.

"I was not present during the choosing. I know not what Master Snow saw in your memories. But keep in mind; it is not our past that defines us, but what we do here and now." She said.

Tails thought about Sky-free's words, he wasn't sure how true that was, but it did make him feel better at least.

"Now if only I can control this power…" He said.

"There is a way for you do better access each power, at least until you can learn how to focus them all at once." Sky-free told him.

Tails looked to the butterfly mobain with wide eyes.

"First change and I'll show you." She asked of him.

He quickly put some distance between them and spoke the Word of Power.

"SHAZAM!"

The lightning bolts struck Tails and in an instant he was once again in the form of his older fox alter.

"Okay, so how do I do it?" Tails or, Shazam asked.

"Do you remember when I was telling you what each of the letters stood for?" Sky-free asked him.

Tails nods.

"Call upon one of the gods' powers. Repeat after me: Power of Zeus, but concentrate as you do so." She said

"Okay… ** _Power of Zeus!_** " Shazam shouted.

Tails suddenly felt the power of the magical lightning surge through his body, arching off of his hands, feet, head, and chest in random intervals. But there was something different in this; he felt a stronger connection, more in tune with it than he did when he first called upon it. Tails was starting to get the idea of how this worked.

" ** _Speed of Mercury!_** " He shouted next.

The lightning stopped and Tails felt the familiar sense of the world slowing down around him. To Sky-free, Tails had disappeared and was moving around in a near invisible blur of red, orange, and gold.

"This is so awesome!" Shazam said as he reappear and knock over one of the pillars.

"Oops! Uh, uh, **_Strength of Hercules!_** " He quickly shouted.

The magic turned inward, infusing every fiber of the fox's muscles with a strength that could move the very continents if he so wished. He reached up with a single hand and caught the pillar before it hit the ground.

"Ok, can't let myself get carry away." Shazam said.

"While this will give you better access and control, it is a crutch. When you can learn to control all six at once without speaking their names will be the day you have full control." Sky-free told him.

"Well," Shazam spoke, "it's a starting point. At least now I can work on my control and where to train myself in what. I think I should get back, I'm not sure how time works in here, but I've probably been here more than an hour." Shazam said thinking to himself.

At lease he didn't have to remain in the Rock of Eternity like Snow was.

"Thank you Sky-free, I promise I'll come back and see you." Shazam said with a smile.

Sky-free bowed her head in gratitude.

"Thank you Champion. I most happy to hear that. If you to return here merely will it and you will appear here." She said.

"Thanks, now let's try two at once! _Wisdom of Solomon, Power of Zeus!_ " Shazam said.

Lightning quickly enveloped him and soon disappear from the Rock of Eternity.

* * *

Shazam appear back in his workshop now at his work area for the parts for the Tornado. He almost walks out of the room before he remembers he was still Shazam and not Tails.

"SHAZAM!"

Tails step out of his work room and saw Nicole appear near the Tornado.

"Nicole? What's wrong?" Tails asked, hoping Nicole didn't hear him.

"Tails! There been a break out at Prison Inland!" She said worry.

Tails was surprise at that. He knew that were Sonic was once imprison after a mistake made by Shadow. He also knew that the G.U.N owns the inland.

"The G.U.N what use to help out as there as are dangerous criminals there and they could get over run." She added.

 _'And if I need to, I become Shazam to stop the more dangerous ones.'_ Tails thought.

"What are we waiting for? I get the Tornado ready!" He said and Nicole nods.

* * *

Shadow was not happy. One minute he was bore out of his mind due to the lack of missions and the next he was hearing about a break out on Prison Inland. He never like that Inland, he was asleep there for 50 years and woken by Dr. Eggman. At the time he was following Eggman's grandfather wishes, before he was remind about Maria's wishes and full them. He shook his head from those thoughts. He chose to move on and it was time to focus on the here and now. He soon found Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega with G.U.N Commander Abraham Tower.

"I see you made it Shadow. Now, as you just heard the Inland that own by the G.U.N. has had a break out and the inmates are running free. As of now, we don't know how they escape, but if they get off that inland, then all of the cities will be in danger. Shadow, you and Team Dark will go to the inland and do what you can to stop the inmates form getting off. I know it not the best places for you due to your past, but you are needed there." Commander Tower said.

Shadow nods as Rogue looks down. She remembers what happen on the inland as well. Even though she was a undercover agent at the time, Eggman almost kill her when he was going to blow the prison up. It took a few years, but a new prison was built on the inland. The old one was too dangerous and block off by barriers. Whoever broke out the prison could be trying to get in the old one.

Omega never been to the inland, but he knew about it. He was aware of both of his teammates past on the inland, but didn't question them about it. The only time he did is when he learns Sonic was taken there. He didn't get the full story, but he knew enough to know that it was a misunderstanding.

"I also had asked the help of the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix's for this mission." Commander Tower said, making Shadow sigh.

"As long as Sonic does his job, he better stay out of my way." Shadow said and walks away.

Rouge shook her head and follows after him. Omega watches them before following himself.

* * *

Tails flew the Tornado, with Amy and Sonic on the wings, Sally in the seat behind him and Bunnie flying with Antoine in her arms. Antoine was trying very hard not to be scare because he knew Bunnie wouldn't drop him, but the fear in him just wouldn't leave him alone, filling his head with tons of ideas of what will happen if he fell.

"Sugah-Twain, relax. Even if you do fall, I'll catch you." Bunnie told him.

"Heh heh, Yes, I know it just my mind, how do you say, play zricks on me." Antoine said.

Bunnie playful roll her eyes and thought about something else.

"Say, did anyone find out about that Shazam person?" She asked.

Sally look thoughtful for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"Sorry Bunnie, I look all I can about mobains using lightning and found none that match. I was thinking about asked Khan to see if he knows anything." She said.

"I must as I hate him being a show off and calling us out on many things, Sal has a point. Maybe he can shed some light on this "Shazam" guy." Sonic said.

Tails was quiet. He had figure out his powers somewhat, but hearing his friends still looking for him as Shazam made all plans on tell them be put on hold until they stop.

"Tails, did you find anything?" Sonic asked him.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry I got busy with something else I forgot about it." He said.

Sonic raise an eyebrow, but Prison Inland was just ahead. So he places his questions on hold for now.

"Sally, The Chaotixs are already there and helping Team Dark. They have caught most of the inmates, but there still too many." Nicole said.

"Thanks Nicole.", She said, "Tails land us on that inland."

"You got it Sally!" Tails sad and flew the plane to the landing spot.

* * *

Chomps look over his work and smile. He was able to sneak in and unlock all the cells. He loves hacking into computers. He even saw the G.U.N soldiers and Team Dark fight off the inmates. Once the Chaotixs show up, he smiles. All he needs is the Freedom Fighters and the fox that he was hired to kill. The door slam open as Victor, Charmy and Epsio appear. Victor was shock to see Chomps.

"Hello Victor." He smiles.

"Chomps?! I should have known! You always love to hack computers!" He said.

"Victor, you know him?" Epsio asked.

"Yeah, his name is Chomps Gator. He my cousin." Victor answer.

"I didn't know you have a cousin." Charmy said.

"We really are not cousins, we use both happen to have hacking skills and we just call ourselves cousins. We look after each other as well." Chomps said smiling.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?! Those are dangerous criminals out there! If they get off the inland, who knows what they will do!" Victor shouted.

"Well then, I guess you never heard." Chomps said.

"Heard what?" Charmy asked.

"I'm an Assassin for hire now." Chomps smirk.

"GRR! Chomps! You're going to pay for that! We are cousins no more!" Victor shouted then roars like the crocodile he is.

Chomps roar back and the two charges at each other trying to overpower one another. Charmy was shock to heard and see Victor fight like this. Epsio was calm, but even he was surprise at Victor actions. The two stay back, knowing it was a bad idea to get in between a croc and a gator.

* * *

The Freedom Fighters rush in and started to take many of the Inmates down. They met up with Team Dark and the rest of the Chaotixs.

"Hey Faker! How the party?" Sonic tease his rival.

"This is no party blue hedgehog. We manage to re-catch some of the inmates, but there are too many." Shadow said.

"Victor, Charmy and Epsio went to the control room to boot up the defenses. But they haven't come back on yet." Knuckles inform them.

"Well, I guess we can kick some bad guy butts until they do." Sonic said.

"I'll go see if they need help." Tails said and flew up to the control room.

Before he could enter, Victor was throw out the window and slam on the handlebars. He growl as Chomps jump at him making the two go over the bars and slam on the ground below. The others were about to jump in, but Epsio stop them.

"No! Don't get in this fight! Victor is way different than normal this time." He said.

The three teams look and saw how wild Victor was fighting. Tails watch a bit before running inside, there he saw Charmy trying to work a computer, but being a young bee, he had no idea how to work one. Tails runs up to him and touch his shoulder. Charmy thought it was one of the inmates and threw a punch that Tails block.

"Oh Tails! I'm sorry." Charmy said.

"It fine. Let me take care of this and you go watch for any inmates coming up here." Tails said and got to work.

Charmy flew out the broken window and said Victor and Chomps fighting. The fight was so good he couldn't help, but to cheer his best friend on.

"GO VICTOR! Show that scaly butt who a better croc!" He said.

Tails sweat drop at Charmy cheer knowing that Victor might be a little annoy later. Still, he had a job to do. He started typing and started to get the defenses up. He was halfway through when Charmy let out a cry of pain. He turns to see a group of inmates coming right at him. Tails ready himself to fight, but knew he need a bigger area to fight.

"Hey dummies, I bet you can't catch me." Tails said and flew up a nearby ladder.

The inmates follow him up to the roof and saw that Tails was trap. Tails stood ready, thinking on how he can take them down.

 _'There too many for me to take down on my own. Well, maybe not as Tails, but maybe as...'_ Tails thought before letting all the good memories and feelings fill his heart and the righteous fury burn inside him.

Tails open his eyes to show that they had turned fully blue and his hand was full with electricity. He raises his head to the heavens and shouted the word of power.

"SHAZAM!"

A powerful and massive bolt of lightning shot down from high above Tails. The bolt struck him and empowered every cell, every atom in his body transforming him into his older self, Shazam!

"So, who's first?" He asked with a smirk.

The inmates was shock to see a young fox become a full grown one, but one shook it off and charge at him. Shazam grab the punch and head-butted the inmate to the the ground, making sure he ease up on his strength so he doesn't hurt him too much. Two more inmates charge at him, but Shazam duck under them and uppercut both of them. One inmate had a pipe and try to swing it at him. Shazam let the pipe hit him and watch as it broke into two. Shazam smirk at the shock at the inmate before head-butting him as well. The last three inmates to to charge at him, But Shazam knock them out down in one quick move.

Shazam look around seeing all the inmates on the ground and groaning over the pain they just receive from the older fox.

"I better get the rest of the defenses up, before anymore come." He said.

He flew into the control room and started working on it again. Thanks to his new found wisdom, Shazam was able to get the rise of the defenses up.

"There, now the G.U.N. can have a better time dealing with the inmates. I better make sure Charmy is alright." He said before running over to the young bee.

* * *

Victor threw a punch that hit Chomps on the jaw, but Chomps bit Victor's arm and try to rib it off. Victor was quick to grab him with his other hand and threw him over himself and slams him on the ground. Chomps let go of Victor arm and Victor started to throw punch after punch on him until Chomps found a opening and head-butted him. Victor took a few steps back to try to recover from the sudden attack, but Chomps clothesline him before grabbing Victor tails and started to slam him on the ground a few times.

He stops when he heard the sound of thunder and saw a lightning bolt strike down from the sky. The Freedom Fighters were surprise at it, while Team Dark, the Chaotixs and even the inmates look up in confusion.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked on everyone's mind.

"Sound like our new friend joins the party." Sonic answer.

"What friend?" Epsio asked.

They got there answer when they saw a floated red suit fox with a white hooded cape covering most of his face and a thunder bolt on his chest. In his arms was Charmy, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Shazam!" Sally shouted in surprise.

"I take you're the one responsible for the prison out break?" Shazam asked Chomps.

"Yes, and you must be the one I'm hire to kill." Chomps smile as he let go of Victor's tail.

"Hire to kill?" Shazam asked.

"Yes, my boss hires me to kill you. And all I said is an adult is playing a little kid game." Chomps said, thinking this was going to be an easy job.

"Before we do fight, let me get this little one to safely." Shazam said and floated over to Knuckles.

"Here. He's alright. He took a blow to the head, but he'll be fine." He said.

"Ahhh...thanks?" Knuckles said still a little weird out about Shazam.

Shazam nods and to see Chomps throwing a punch at his face. He quickly grabs it and pushes Chomps back.

"Heh, nice move. Too bad I'm going to bite your head off!" Chomps said and ran on him with his mouth open wide.

Shazam grab him by the shoulders to hold him at bay. Chomps try to snaps his jaws on Shazam head, but Shazam move it back each time. After moving his head from a snap the third time, Shazam grab Chomps head and threw it to the ground, making Chomps come back up and was daze. Shazam use the time to throw a punch on Chomps cheek knocking him away.

Chomps recover and wipe the side of his cheek and smile.

"Well, I guess I have to use my boss's formula after all." He said.

"What formula?" Shazam ask.

Chomps pull out a needle fill with some kind of green energy and eject himself with it. Chomps started to scream in pain, before his muscles grew and his teeth became sharper. Chomps roar as Shazam stood his ground.

"What just happen?" Sally asked.

"It appears that alligator somehow give himself chaos energy. But it not the same ones I have." Shadow said as he stood ready.

Shazam did as well, but was caught off guard when Chomps charge at him and threw a punch that knocks him over to the walls which he slams into.

"Ok, change of plans. Time to give these new powers a real test run." He said.

" ** _Strength of Hercules, Speed of Mercury!_** " Shazam call out.

Feel the two powers of the gods, Shazam rush back to Chomps was shock to see Shazam appear in front of him. Shazam threw an uppercut that knock him into the air and follow after him.

" ** _Stamina of Atlas, Power of Zeus, Courage of Achilles!_** " He shouted again.

When Shazam reach him, he threw two punches across Chomps face before elbowing him in the back, making him fall. Shazam flew down and caught Chomps by his foot and started to spin him around before throwing him into the ground. Shazam landed back on the only for Chomps to try and bit his head off again. Shazam held him back and move his head to dodge the gator's biting. After dodging the third time, Shazam slam Chomps head on the ground, which Chomps boucle back up, daze. Shazam use the time to throw a punch on Chomps cheek that knocks him back.

Chomps shook his head and charge at Shazam again. Shazam grab him and held him back.

" ** _Strength of Hercules, Courage of Achilles!_** " He shouted.

Using both powers, Shazam lift the alligator over his head and slam Chomps head on the ground. Shazam let go and turn around to catch Chomps from try to bit his head off for the third time. Once more after dodging for the third time, he slams Chomps head on the ground and he boucle back up, daze. Shazam punch Chomps across the cheek.

Chomps try to hit Shazam with a punch, but Shazam duck under it upper cutting him when he came back up. Shazam started to throw punches left and right, knocking Chomps back with each hit. Chomps try to grab him, but Shazam roll under him and grab him as well to hold him at bay. He then lift Chomps in the air and shouted the word of power.

"SHAZAM!"

A thunderbolt came from the sky and hit Chomps. Because Chomps wasn't a chosen hero, he felt the lightning all over him before he fainted. Shazam threw him to the ground and stood ready again. After a few seconds, Chomps started to move, but was too weak to fight back. Decide he need answers, Shazam flip him around pick him up.

"Your boss? Who is he?" Shazam asked.

"Heh, heh, the only boss I have is me!" Chomps said, now able to talk.

Shazam narrow his eyes before flying into the sky. Once he was at 30,000 feet. He stops and held Chomps out. Chomps look down and saw how high he was. All his bravely vanish and was replace with fear.

"I'll asked again, who your boss?" Shazam asked again.

"I don't know. He never gave me his name." He said.

Shazam didn't believe him and let him go. Chomps scream as he fell thinking he was done for. Suddenly he was grab by his foot and look to see Shazam holding his foot.

"WHO YOUR BOSS!" He shouted.

"Mogul! Mammoth Mogul!" Chomps yell, scare of of his wits.

Shazam was surprise to hear that. Needing more answers, Shazam act like he was to drop him.

"Why?" He asked.

"He didn't take his defeat lightly. He hire me to kill you. Just who the hell are you?" Chomps answer then asked.

"I'm Mobius Mightiest Mortal. I am Shazam." Shazam told him and Chomps fainted once more.

Seeing his job was drop, he threw Chomps over his shoulder and flew down the others. The G.U.N. soldiers ready their guns, but Shadow stops them. He walks up and lay Chomps at Shadow's feet.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Shazam. I'm on your side." Shazam answer.

"Then why did you drop him from the sky?" Shadow asked again.

"I needed answers, I'm not proud of what I did, but I got him to talk. He was send by Mammoth Mogul to kill me." Shazam said.

"What? Man, that guy really needs to learn from his defeats." Sonic said.

"Something tells me Chomps is not the only hire assassin I'll be fighting. There will be more." Shazam said thinking.

"Those names you shouted." Nicole said as she appears, "who are they?"

They are the name of the gods that made my powers. I guess you can say I'm like a god myself." Shazam answer.

The others were surprise hear that. Then Rouge flew up and tries to see Shazam's face.

"Why do you remove the hood? I like to see the handsome man that helps us." Rouge said.

"Sorry, but you need to earn the right to see my face. I fear if any of you know who I really arm. You can become targets to get to me." Shazam said backing away from Rouge.

"Shazam, are you really on our side?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, I stand for justice, harmony, and peace. As others did before me." He answers.

"Others? You mean you're not the only one?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"No, the champion before me bestows his powers to me and I must continue the legendary heroes until my time comes." Shazam answer.

Before anyone could asked anymore questions, Shazam thought it was time to go.

"I'm sorry, but I must be off. The danger has passed and I need to maintain a low profile for now." He said.

"Thank you Shazam, for helping us." Nicole said blushing a little.

"Just one more question. What with the lightning?" Sonic asked really quickly.

"It my power, the Living Lightning." Shazam said and flew off.

* * *

Shazam land in the woods and look around to make sure no one was there. After seeing the close was clear he let all the good memories and feelings fill his heart and the righteous fury burn inside him once again.

He raises his head to the heavens and shouted the word of power.

"SHAZAM!"

The thunderbolt comes down from the sky an hit him, turning him back in Tails.

Tails sigh as he thought about what he heard. Mammoth Mogul was trying to kill him as Shazam. And the way Chomps got Chaos Power from injecting himself was new. Looks like he has to head back to the Rock of Eternity once he gets home. All he need now is a good excuse to tell everyone else before he meets back up with his friends.

* * *

Ok, I can _not_ do Antoine! His line are really hard and I don't speak French. I also borrow a bit of Batman in this chapter but it won't happen every time. Now Tails learn that Mammoth Mogul is out to kill him as Shazam, he has to be careful. Speaking of which, am I doing Mammoth Mogul right? I haven't read all the Comics he was in, so I have been making guests on what he does. I did watch a few comic dubs on YouTube so I got somewhat of an idea. Up next...well another assassin for Tails to fight and Mammoth Mogul learns more about Shazam. Please Review.


	5. Review Please!

Ok, I need a review for this story in order to continue it. I would like to do more, but no one is saying anything. Please send me your thoughts and ideas. I'm sure some of you waited until you got at least one review before moving on. Also I'm sorry for taking so long on updating, I had a lot in my mind and it taking up most of my time. So can I please have a review?


End file.
